Dare You to Move
by dancer akina
Summary: SongficOneshot. Switchfoot's 'Dare You to Move'. One moring, Kenshin sits


**Disclaimer:** Okay, I do not own Rurouni Kenshin. That privelage goes to Nobuhiro Watsuki and Sony Entertainment. Also, I do not

own the song, 'Dare You to Move'. That privelage belongs to

Switchfoot and Red Ink Records. So......there (Dang, that was

reeeaaally formal lol!).

**Author's Note:** Alright, this is it. My absolute FIRST fanfic! I'm

really excited, and I do except constructive criticism but not

TOTAL bashing. The reason I used this song is because it gave

me a good view in relation to Kenshin's struggles, but most of the

time, I listen to this song in a christian perspective. Okay, I'll

shut up & let y'all do some R&R!!!

**{ Dare You to Move }**

**By dancer akina**

_Welcome to the planet. Welcome to existance_

The date was the third of March, 1868. As the sun rose, it began to reveal it's opaque rays on the bustling town of Tokyo. A very common place, the Kamiya Dojo, comes into view. The Landlady and most of her boarders, were still in deep slumber. All, but one small- framed, red- haired, man, who was sitting on the porch

with his sakabatou resting vigil on his shoulder.

_Everyone's here. Everyone's here _

Vivid were his thoughts these days. Of course, he acted the traditional Japanese way. He was polite, he smiled, he bowed, and

even if you met him, you would think he was the closest thing to a

gentlemen figure there ever was. But still, that did not erase his days

as, Battousai the Manslayer. The most notorious asassin of all the

Imperialists in the Bakumatsu. And his pain and memories, seemed to

show more than ever. He thought, that the others didn't see, but they did.

_Everybody's watching you now. _

_Everybody waits for you now._

He opened his gentle violet eyes; that were once a cold,

vicious, amber. He knew he must have rings around his eyes,

considering the lack of sleep in his life. But looks never seemed to be

the top priority in Kenshin Himura's life. But nonetheless, he still had

masculine, handsome, features. Kenshin, subconciously, fingered the

cross-shaped scar on his face. _How did it ever come to this?_ He thought. _Maybe, if things had been different, I could finally find some peace of mind & heart._

_What happens next? What happens next?_

He felt like he was lying on the ground with footprints on his back. An eternal weight, which would never disperse. The problem is, that he has never attempted to just get up and start anew.

It took time, but now he fully refers to the Kamiya Dojo as his home, and he will continue to do so, for as long as Kaoru allows. But that

still didn't mean he could except the phrase,' The past is in the past'.

_I dare you to move. I dare you to move._

_I dare you to lift yourself up off the floor._

_I dare you to move. I dare you to move._

_Like today never happened. Today never happened_

_before. _

It now looked to be seven in the morning. Kaoru, Yahiko, and Sano would be awakening soon. But Kenshin was still reminiscingabout his- not so special- memories. It amazed him how he could've

led such an unfortunate life, and still be going strong for twenty-nine

years, now.

_Welcome to the fall out. Welcome to resistance._

Yes, and a long twenty-nine years at that. But, there are two extraordinary people, women to be exact, that have/had a HUGE impact in his life. One. Tomoe Yukishiro. A serene, but intelligent

young woman, who had completely changed his beliefs about killing,

and life. But her life, abruptly, came to an end before their marriage ever came to a peak. And part of him will never get over that. Two.

Kaoru Kamiya. The bubbly, headstrong young woman, who owns

the Kamiya Dojo, and is the assistant master of the, Kamiya Kasshin

swordsmanship style. Oh, how he's so in love with this, sapphire-eyed

beauty. Kami, don't get him started. But, he could never tell her that. Ever. She would only die, just like Tomoe. This situation, like many others, just adds more tension to his life.

_The tension is here. The tension is here._

Maybe, again, if things had been different, Kaoru and himself could grow old together, raise children, and just live in total bliss. One day, he recalls walking in the market, and looked upon a young,

carefree, merchant, who was practically walking on sunshine. Kenshin envied the merchant, very much so. If only they could switch

lives, then, he would run back to the Dojo, take Kaoru in his arms, and claim her for his own. But, reality crashed back to him quicker than he knew it, of course.

_Between who you are and who you could be._

_Between how it is and how it should be. Yeah._

It became clear to him that he could never act on his true feelings towards his beloved Miss Kaoru. But, if anyone else ever attempted to abduct her ever again, boy, he would tear them a new hole, quicker than they knew it! The consequences of his past, of course. His past had resulted into making many enemies, in his days as an assasin. But he recalled the first, few days of staying at the dojo.

Kaoru, told him once, herself, that she didn't _care _about his past, and that she was only interested in the person he was then. Was that some sort of sign of redemption? Was there some higher force out there, that was trying to say that she is his salvation? Or, the biggest question was, did she care as passionately about him as he did for her?

_Maybe redemption has stories to tell. Maybe _

_forgiveness is right where you fell. Where can_

_you run to escape from yourself?_

_Where you gonna go?_

_Where you gonna go?_

_Salvation is here .......... _

He had to know! His mind suddenly became obsessed with knowing. He realised, that if he didn't remove himself off that stone-cold floor, he was _absolutely _going to die of depression! He was going to rot. But, what if he read the signs wrong? What if she didn't return his feelings? What if she ends up dead?! Then, all of a sudden, he heard a voice ring throughout his heart proclaiming, '' Let someone save **your** life''!!! That did it, right there.........

_I dare you to move. I dare you to move._

_I dare you to lift yourself up off the floor._

_I dare you to move. I dare you to move._

_Like today never happened. Today never_

_happened before. _

His keen senses, suddenly, picked up a ki moving from a bedroom to the kitchen.**_ Kaoru._** He walked, no, he ran to meet up

with her. To confess something that should have confessed a long

time ago. The sun's rays were no longer opaque, but a bright,

florescent, yellow, that shined down on two lives, soon to become

one.

**_Finally.................._**

**The End**

So? What did YOU guys think? I know, it may be brief, but I'm proud of myself neway! Tell me what you guys think. NOW!

God bless, Ja ne!

**dancer akina**


End file.
